Trixie (Nomad of Nowhere)
Trixie the Trick Shooter is a minor antagonist in the Rooster Teeth animated webseries Nomad of Nowhere. She is a circus performer who works for Bailey Twindleweed and a member of Twindleweed's Phenomenal Four. She was voiced by Anna Hullum, who also voices Raven Branwen in RWBY. History While not much is known about Trixie's past, Twindleweed does reveal that she and the other members of the Phenomenal Four are ex-bounty hunters. In "The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus", Bailey Twindleweed sets up his circus in the middle of the desert, where the Nomad, Skout, and Toth find it and decide to attend the show. Bailey Twindleweed introduces himself, then claims he knows the Nomad is there. The real Nomad tries to disguise his face using cotton candy as a beard, but is picked randomly from the crowd to join Twindleweed in the ring, where he shows of a puppet Nomad that is then thrashed by Twindleweed's Phenomenal Four, with Trixie shooting it out of the sky. However, when Twindleweed forces the Nomad to applaud, he accidentally uses his magic and brings a popcorn bucket to life, tipping off the circus, Skout, and Toth to his being there. The Phenomenal Four capture the Nomad, with Killjoy inflating a balloon around his waist to carry him to the lizard cage, where Trixie shoots him down and into the cage. Toth and Skout come down and attempt to negotiate a trade in exchange for a reward. However, Twindleweed wants the reward all to himself and refuses a trade. As he and the others are arguing with Toth, the Nomad manages to escape by befriending the lizard. Twindleweed tries to get the Phenomenal Four to capture him again, but the Nomad throws pies at Trixie and makes her miss all of her shots, then uses his magic to bring the rest of Trixie's bullets to life and run away, making her chase after them. After trapping Bertha in a canon, the Nomad fires the canon at Killjoy and Trixie, who are carried off into the sky. Toth and Twindlewood both try to capture the Nomad, but the Nomad notices money under Twindleweed's top hat. When the Phenomenal Four land, he brings the hat to life and makes it jump off of Twindleweed's head, revealing a stash of money; profits from the circus that he had been hiding so he did not have to share with his performers. Trixie and the other performers angrily grab Twindleweed, stuff him into a canon, and fire him into the sky. The Phenomenal Four tell Toth and Skout they do not want the Nomad anymore, but the last canon firing brings the tent down on top of them. Personality Trixie is eccentric and arrogant, and is very sure of her gunplay and her ability to hit her targets. She can get so cocky that she can be tricked into wasting her ammunition or being forced into traps. She carries out her orders with a sadistic glee, eager to show off. She is shown to be loyal to Twindleweed, but only up until Twindleweed's treachery is revealed. Gallery Images Snip20190121 3.png PFour.png Snip20180414 2.png Snip20180414 7.png Snip20180414 8.png|Trixie learning of her boss' treachery. Snip20180414 9.png|Trixie getting revenge. Videos Nomad of Nowhere Episode 4 - The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus Rooster Teeth Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:One-Shot Category:Fighters Category:Female Category:Contradictory Category:Mercenaries Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:On & Off Category:Enigmatic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Criminals Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Western Villains